Friday 6:15 am
by zephy-mama
Summary: Just a few more drabbles from the gelf.
1. Default Chapter

**Friday 6:15 AM**

_A/n: just a quick drabble_

_Pairing: E/S of course_

She has shown up.

She never shows up at normal times.

Never mind that I have to be somewhere at 8:00 am and

That I didn't get to sleep until 3:30 am.

I drag myself out of bed to answer the insistent knocking on the door.

There she is.

She's been out drinking too.

My delicate nose flairs at the odors wafting my way.

Beer, stale cigarette smoke and coffee,

Her familiar smells.

I try to be firm.

"No, not now," I whisper.

She pushes me to the bed.

"Please," she begs.

"Not now," I whisper and yawn.

It's that week, that insistent time of the month.

She should have known by the fact that I'm wearing underwear.

Me who never wears underwear.

I'm not in the mood.

She bites my nipple.

I gently but firmly push her away.

"I can't," my resolve almost faltering.

Her eyes cloud in confusion.

Me, turning her down.

She tries to kiss me.

I pull away again.

"It's that week, honey.

I don't feel up for it."

She goes away finally, disappointed I know.

I'll make it up to you next time,

My blond hair vixen, Shalimar.


	2. Friday 6:35 am

Friday 6:35 am

Sweet Emma

Why did you push me away?

All night I dreamt of you

Just waiting for you,

Wanting you only.

Was it something I said?

Or something I did?

And, what's with the underwear?

You never wear underwear.

Unless,

Oh dear God….

Past my stuffed nose with all that beer, coffee and secondhand smoke

There was that funky day old meat wrapper telltale smell.

I should've known with my feral senses,

But I was only thinking of one thing.

You.

Sweet Emma,

I'll make it up to you when you get home tonight.

Bath drawn,

Hot water for tea already.

Whatever my sweetie wants ands needs.

Sleep first though.


	3. Friday 5:30 pm

Friday 5:30 pm

She greets me at the door.

I brace myself after my horrible day and her interruption early this morning.

With a small smile,

She hands me a cup of hot tea.

This time only the smell of her latest shampoo and the pleasant aroma of the tea assail my nose.

Why?

I wonder.

She leads me to my bedroom,

Saying there is a bath drawn already.

She wanted to put a bath oil in but couldn't figure out which I would want today.

She wants me to choose one.

No attempts to touch me, other than my hand as she pulls me into the bathroom

Then she is gone,

Quick on her feral feet.

So unlike this morning,

A complete 180 degree turn.

I'm bewildered.

She steps back in and gives me chaste kiss on the cheek

She smiles briefly and is gone again.

I wonder at her intentions.

She always has one.

She has left one of her big fluffy robes on the vanity for me.

What's this?

Fresh underwear and my box of supplies.

So that's what this is all about.

An apology for waking me up this morning.

I'll take it.

I sink into the warm tub

Gratefully sipping my cup of tea.

She slips in and refreshes my tea.

I'm still amazed at her solicitousness

Her unselfish behavior right now

I step out of the tub,

the warmth gone from the water.

I dry off and before I'm finished

She is behind me again

Holding out the robe for me to don.

I turn to thank her

But she is gone again

Ever silent as a cat

She never ceases to amaze me with that ability.

I slide into my bed

And just want to disappear

But what is this?

A note from Shalimar

"Sorry for early today, sweetie.

Anything you want or need,

Just let me know.

I'll be listening.

S"

I smile to myself

I could take advantage of this

But I'm much too tired and in pain

To think much more about it

I pull my comlink closer

"Shal?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Wake me in 2 hours"

"Of course, sweetie.'

Sleep comes quick and peacefully.


	4. Friday 8:00 pm

Friday 8 pm

She's still sleeping.

I'm almost afraid of waking her.

But she said two hours.

Two hours it is.

Two hours that I've spent pacing in the kitchen

The Dojo

Even outside.

So I wouldn't disturb her.

My sweet Emma.

I make another pot of tea.

I don't know what to make for her dinner

So I'll wait on that.

I knock lightly on the door to her room.

My heart stops briefly.

She doesn't answer.

I open the door slowly so it doesn't squeak.

In the dim light I watch her sleep,

Peacefully sleeping.

"Emma?" I softly call.

A smile creeps across her face

And she rolls up on her side.

"Emma?" I say a little louder.

Her bright blues snap open at my voice.

She pats the bed beside her and moves over.

"Hey!"

"Hey" I say back, suddenly shy.

I hand her the tea.

She perches on the side of the bed and sips the tea.

Blue eyes twinkling over the rim of the cup.

I wait for her.

"So?" she says slowly.

My stomach rumbles.

She laughs.

"Alright, Shal. What's for supper?"

"Whatever you want."

"You didn't eat yet?"

"No, I waited for you."

She shakes her head at some memory.

"What if I'm not hungry?

What would you do then."

This was her serious tone.

I look down, feeling hopeless

And discouraged.

"Shal?

Look at me, Shal."

I look into those blue eyes, full of twinkles again.

I don't hear what she's saying to me.

I'm drowning in blue twinkling eyes.

I shake my head to clear the cobwebs those blue twinkling eyes have put into my head.

She giggles.

She tells me to go fix something, enough for the two of us to share,

But not too much because she isn't really all that hungry.

Just crackers and tea.

She kisses my nose and tells me to go.

She wants to sleep some more until my supper is ready.

She yawns.

I tuck her in and leave her to sleep again,

My sweet, darling Emma.


End file.
